totallyspiesfandomcom_pt_br-20200213-history
Loucuras de Arrebentar
Stark Raving Mad is the fourteenth episode of the second season. Characters *Clover *Sam *Alex *Jerry *Mandy *David *Arnold Jackson *Sebastian Saga Plot Sebastian escapes from prison and he plans to use a special remix of a rave music track to hypnotize people into destroying the spies' favorite places. When the girls discover that Sebastian is the villain behind this, he hypnotizes the girls to help in destroying Beverly Hills High. Luckily, Jerry rescues the girls and they stop Sebastian by crushing his music signal, which was hidden beneath the sign at the entrance of Beverly Hills High. In a b-story, Alexandra believes that she's doomed to seven years of bad luck after accidentally breaking her compowder (which had a mirror in it that also broke). Villain: Sebastian Saga Gadgets *Expandable Cable Bungee Belt *Heat Sensor 6000 Infrared Sunglasses *Kick scooter *Sensible Soundproof Earplug *Ultra Sensitive Hearing Microphone *WOOHP hover motorcycle Trivia *Places attacked by Saga **Beverly Hills High **Beverly Hills Mall ***Kacy's (Macy's) ***Rings and Things **Modern Art Musuem **Pumps, Platforms, and Pinkies **Roller Disco (roller Rink) **Scrunchie City **Smoothie King **WOOHP headquarters (accidently) *The helicopter used is the Mil Mi-24. It is seen in 5 episodes. **“A Thing For Musicians” **“Malled” **"Man or Machine" **"Model Citizens" **“Stark Raving Mad” *The WOOHP budget: **"Shrinking" -- a prototype reconnaissance/surveillance satellite costs $1,000,000; the full scale version costs $1,000,000,000 **"Evil Hair Salon" -- buying 2 wigs at $1250 per wig ($2500 total) is considered a major field equipment expense **"Evil Ice Cream Man Much?" -- damaging a vehicle is met with disdain **"Stark Raving Mad" -- a Compowder is expensive *Sebastian Saga's rave music is used in 3 episodes. **"Stark Raving Mad" **"Head Shrinker Much?" **"Alex Gets Schooled" *The Beverly Hills Mall suffers severe damage in 3 episodes. **"Head Shrinker Much?" **"Malled" **"Stark Raving Mad" *Pablo Picardo is likely a reference to Pablo Picasso. *Saga's henchmen refuse to stop watching the association football (soccer) on television. After being arrested, a WOOHP agent holds the television in front of them while they are taken to the car. *"Stark Raving Mad" is also the title of a famous movie in which a man throws a rave party to cover up the noise from his robbery of a bank next door. *Between the scenes where the girls are running from Sebastian's minions and then getting dropped off after his speech, the music is playing and the girls don't get affected by it until the next rave. *When Clover said, "When will it be my turn to pick where we are going?", she and Sam had sweat drops when they should have been on Alex and Sam instead, as Clover was the one who said that quote. *When Sebastian stretches out his arms and shouts "Hyper rave is the wave of the future!", his left robotic arm is normal again - then for the rest of episode, it's robotic. *While the spies are riding on their hover cycles, Alex's bike turns pink for one scene before turning yellow again. Category:Season 2